


A Spark of Hope Within Hope's Peak

by Gabe_Dixion



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabe_Dixion/pseuds/Gabe_Dixion
Summary: This story has been a concept for a fanfiction within my head for a good month or two, and now I decided to write the story I had that I feel more confident than anything I have written in the past. This story follows the school life of a student within the walls of Hope's Peak named Kristian King, he was not one of the more noticeable students inside Hope's Peak but popularity never swayed the guy. He had a few close friends who managed to get into the school and attended the same class together. Kristian always was the more quiet type of a student and has a sense of a location's aura and changed to adapt to the aura but this new aura has struck him unlike any change he felt before, and now he is on high alert from the moment he laid eyes on the two.





	1. The Calm Before a Storm

Hope's Peak has been an extremely happy and a seeming haven for around a year. The prodigies within the school clicked like they were a huge lego set...most of them that is... but nobody noticed. Kristian woke up at home, slight bags from under his eyes and a slightly nauseous feeling from only sleeping 3 hours from that night due to doing an anime marathon all night while doing some random stuff on Omegle. He stretched then sat in his bed for a good minute to let his eyes open up a bit so he could see then got out of bed to get changed into his favourite sweater which was a pure black Under Armour sweater with a camo design for the inside of his hood, some basic light blue jeans and his worn down orange and gray running shoes from late primary school - early middle school. Once dressed he went downstairs to the kitchen with his eyes still partially shut, when he reached the kitchen he grabbed a package of a powdered energy drink then poured it into a water bottle, checking the time as he shook it. 10 minutes past and all that was accomplished was brushing his teeth, applying deodorant and emptying his bladder then sitting in a chair for 7 minutes. Once he saw the clock hit 8:10 a.m he approached the door with his backpack, waved goodbye to his dad who was walking downstairs in his pyjamas who waved back as I exited the house and began to walk to Hope's Peak Academy.

The sidewalks began to slowly fill up with students making their commutes with their friends and/or lovers. Two of Kristan's friends whose names are Jackson and Edward ran up behind and joined him for the walk to school. "How is it going dude?" Jackson asks while examining my face "Another late night for you huh?" Edward chuckles as he looks at my face, I nod in response then we ramble on multiple different topics from gaming to classes over to lovers then ending up at our intentions for the day before walking into our classroom, sitting in our desks for the homeroom period. My friends went to talk with other students in the room as I space out and stare at the window on the door. While I was spacing out two female students past by the door, one with short black hair and the other with long blonde pigtails held together with two hairpins, the moment I laid eyes on them, my stomach suddenly felt like it twisted self knots with a shiver down my spine so I look away from the door and slowly shook the feeling as class began to start. 

A few hours later, we were sent out for lunch where I met up with my friends again, "What was that weird look you had back in homeroom Kris?" Edwards asks with a slightly concerned tone. I reply with a neutral tone "Well...I saw two people walk past our door and...I just...I don't know...got a weird feeling about them". Jackson laughs then slaps me on the shoulder "Whatever it is, it's absolutely nothing. This place is filled with some awesome people, I don't see how anyone here could be something that isn't awesome. Continue with that and people will believe you're the odd one out here". I look up at him then chuckle "You're right...It'll be rude to hold a weird feeling towards someone who I have never even spoken a word to in my life" I playfully punch Jackson's shoulder then we walk outside the school then sat against the wall close to the front door and we began talking about random topics again until I saw the two girls walk pass again and I sensed a weird feeling as I subtly stared at them suspiciously. The black-haired girl I didn't know the name to gave me a quick stare before they walked into the school. "So those are the two you were talking about, huh?" Edward taps my shoulder to break my trance as he talked, "I guess you are right, they do seem a bit weird but they just look off" Jackson whispered, "But you have no reason to suspect them of anything like a crime, let's just head in and get school done with for the day okay Kristian?" I nod then the three of us stood up in unison and entered the school. For the third class of the day, two of the students from a random class were brought in to teach us. The teacher walked in with a boy who wore a gray coloured sweater under his unbuttoned blazer with a large ahoge and the same black-haired girl from earlier, I felt my hands turn cold as they entered. Once the teacher entered the room he announced the names of the two, the boy named "Makoto Naegi" and the girl "Mukuro Ikusaba". Makoto seemed energetic in his way, the ahoge representing his attitude and personality perfectly while Mukuro seemed more reserve and stern when they began the lecture after introductions Makoto took lead while Mukuro remained silent with a cold stare in my general direction, I kept my gaze between the two but more towards Makoto to keep suspicions down but secretly watching Mukuro for any sudden moves or examine her movements, speech and actions. Jackson and Edward noticed me watching Mukuro intently and whispered their concerns to each other but shake it off as something unknown or private.

Soon the class is over and the two leave and it was time for Physical Education which the same happened again, two students who were athletic were going to run the class and the students were from 78 again but instead was a girl in a red tracksuit with a brown ponytail, white shirt and blue shorts while the other was an extremely muscular woman who was in a stereotypical anime schoolgirl outfit. The gym teacher introduced them as "Aoi Asahina" and "Sakura Ogami". Some of the students trembled with fear of Sakura due to her muscles but were relieved by Aoi's chill yet energetic attitude. We were being taught on basic martial arts, reasons I had no idea why but went with the flow with no objections, and performed as one of the top 15 best in class. 

I pant as I approach the male change room then realize Mukuro secretly watching the class with her usual cold gaze, I get an uneasy feeling as I enter change room, quickly getting changed and waited in the entry hall to the gym for my friends. Once Jackson and Edward enter the hall, I join up with them and exit the school together. We walk together until we turn off towards our own house then as I begin walking alone, I notice Mukuro on the other side of the road on the opposite sidewalk, a feel a chill run from head to toe as I turn off to the walkway of my own house and enter my home. My parents greet me inside and I settle in for the night, losing that edge I was on about Mukuro for the time being but made a note of it in my diary and suggested to remain on high alert for suspicious activity between Mukuro and that blonde girl who was usually side by side with her. With that done, he had dinner, prepared for bed then fell asleep easily from the lack of sleep from last night.


	2. The Winds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a feeling he couldn't shake off around Mukuro's presence, Kristian is now set to a high alert status, having naps that were disturbed from the softest sounds his room could make. Morning eventually arrives and Kristian is now both deprived of sleep and focused as he gets ready for the day but he senses something off the moment his friends grouped up with him again. Kristian was uneasy for the first time he could think of in the school and when lunchtime comes around, Kristian sees something nobody has ever seen on the campus before...Something that brings the school into a rapid downward spiral

That day shook up Kristian more than anything he had experienced before, the moment he laid eyes on Mukuro and her blonde pal he changed to a completely different person. This new sudden change put Kristian into a constant state of panic which affected his sleep that night, shooting awake from any sound, even from the sound of the subtle breeze that was blowing that night. He finally looked outside to see a pink horizon. He always heard about the saying "Red in the morning, sailors take warning" but Kristian never believed in sayings like that so he got up and got dressed. Once downstairs Kristian notices a weird sheet of paper lying on the dining table. Kristian felt even more uneasy as he approached the note and picked it up once he was in reach of it. He examined the note and spoke the words in his head "Hope's Peak is at its hope's peak." He got a sudden wave of confusion before shaking his head, balling up the paper and tossing it into the recycling bin. Once he went back inside after disposing of the note, he approached the kitchen and made something quickly which was a simple buttered slice of white bread, before making his energy drink as he normally does. Soon he went to the bathroom and got himself cleaned up and went to exit the house at the usual time but once he is at the door he turns to wave to his dad who was miraculously absent from his usual arrival. His shoulders drop then turn out the door and walk over to the sidewalk where he meets up with Jackson and Edward once again. Jackson stares at his face in concern "Jeez man...you look like a husk, are you having trouble sleeping?" Edward softly frowns, feeling concerned as well "What's keeping you up Kris...you can tell us and we'll try to help, that's what friends are for after all." Kristian smiles softly from their words then pat their shoulders "I'll be fine, just something shook me up from yesterday which had my mind racing faster than a cheetah...I'll calm down today and get on track with sleeping." Their smiles brighten up then we walk to school joyful."

The closer we got to the school, he noticed more and more disturbances with the mood of the daily commutes, people distancing and giving others stares instead of laughing and enjoying their company with a warm attitude. Kristian tries to remain as close to his friends as possible, taken aback and a bit paranoid about what is possible to come from this unusual aura. Edward picks it up as well then whispers "Jeez...what happened throughout last night that caused This..." Then Kristian whispers back "I have no idea but I suggest the three of us remain together as much as possible...wouldn't want to walk into a situation with people on edge like this alone...". Edward begins walking but closer to my side and Jackson does the same hearing our conversation as we enter the gate to the school. We begin approach the classroom when we hear the sound of a pained screech from the entrance so almost instinctively we dash down to the stairs to see a huge crowd of people surrounding someone with a scowl on their face and a cold stare to an unconscious student who was bleeding profusely from his mouth, Kristian's gaze lower then spotted 4 different teeth resting at his left foot. Teachers quickly get word of the incident then dash down and neutralize the situation, leading the students to the respective classrooms.

Our first-class was an art class regarding graphic design who was lead once again by students from class 78 who this time was supposedly a petite *girl* with short light brown hair, olive green blazer and a brown skirt while the other student was a rotund guy wearing a light gray blazer, a white shirt with an orange and blue tie and also wearing tight black pants which made his legs look like they're about to snap from his weight. Chihiro was a nervous *girl* who always second-guessed themself and apologized for the most minuscule things but nobody seemed to be irritated by it and supported *her* as *she* teaches everyone how to operate the computer program while Hifumi who was more passionate towards his "2D women" attraction but everyone found it a bit humorous in a non-offensive way as he taught us different techniques for graphic art. Kristian was completely immersed in the lesson until he felt the cold feeling of someone watching him, He turned around then saw a glimpse of the right side of Mukuro's face which gave him another chill, making Kristan slowly turn back around and get back to work on edge once again. Edward and Jackson noticed once again and instead of last time gave him looks of support which brought a smile back to Kristian's face as the class ended.

The current pairing waves goodbye and exits the room as the next pairing enters the room, one was a guy in a black blazer, with blonde hair and glasses while the girl was in a black blazer with a skirt and glasses as well. The teachers says hello to them then begin to introduce them but the guy stops him then picks up where he left the teacher at saying his name was "Byakuya Togami, Heir to the Togami Company." Nobody reacted to the introduction then with an irritated tone introduces the girl who was named "Toko Fukawa". In an instant after the introduction, and their appearances Kristian knew Byakuya would be the snobbish type of boy who believes people who aren't on the same level of anything as them aren't able to be considered human while Toko seemed like the extremely shy girl who appeared to be clingy even though she doesn't get treated the greatest. They set up then begin teaching us about story writing. He gets immersed in the class again and writes a story about a seemingly perfect paradise slowly rotting away when one curve ball is thrown it's way. The response he got was a subtle scoff from Byakua and a congrats by Toko before sitting back down, getting nods from Jackson and Edward to congratulate me and Kristian does the same to them when they finish then the class finishes off as the final person tells their short story. Edward whispers over to Kristian ``Your story was about what you're feeling about this school, right Kris?" He nods in response then chuckles then the two of us and Jackson keep close as we walk outside to the door again as the day before which was quite uneventful as we just sat there speechless from the current mess.

We head in for the 3rd class then when we head inside, prepare for the class and ready to see the new pairing from Class 78, we see Mukuro enter again with her blonde-haired friend who both were clutching their satchels close to their sides. The teacher gladfully greeted them to the class as "Mukuro Ikusaba" and "Junko Enoshima". I get a sharp cold shiver straight from the top of my head, sharply down my spine to my tailbone. The class is mesmerized by Junko's appearance except for Jackson, Edward and I who were on edge. Junko exclaims "Okay everyone!~ Today we'll be learning the concept of acting by yours truly Professor Enoshima and my assistant Miss Ikusaba!~~" The class had mixed feelings about it, most of it composed of guys who didn't enjoy drama but were hypnotised by Junko's body and attitude. Junko bends over to supposably tie her shoe but what she did was take a bomb out of her satchel then set it up under the teacher stand and say she'll be right back, using the bathroom as an excuse but instead she set bombs up under benches against the walls. When Junko returns, Mukuro takes her leave with the same excuse before setting her bombs up on a different floor as Junko teaches the class how to dance. Once the bombs were in place, Mukuro texted Junko to signal their next step in their plan so Junko fakes a stomach ache and excuses herself to supposably the nurse's office but around 5 minutes later when the original teacher regained control of the class, Junko and Mukuro remote detonated the bombs blasting the majority of the school population to death, leaving a large portion in shambles with casualties from debris and other students unconscious which exactly happened Kristian but sadly not to Edward who died in the initial blast from the stand and Jackson who suffered fatal head trauma by debris. 

Nobody expected this sudden shift but this event sparked off the beginning of a worldwide domino effect. The headmaster had a sneaking suspicion something might happen so he decides to begin the first phase of the plan which needed a subject from the new ruins of the school to find someone who *was* dead with little to no visible injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the only exceptions I plan for the fanfic. I will upload another chapter a few hours or a day later if I have an idea on how to continue but put an end to the current chapter. I had the whole plot thought out and want to moderate how much I write so I don't burn myself out of the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a great day/night ahead of you.


	3. WIthin The Storm Shines a Ray of Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Headmaster sets his plan into full motion through the use of Kristian as a prototype of sorts then pulls out corpses of the untouched school. It takes over a year to complete with stressful hours and countless tests but the headmaster with the help of tests students did prior to the Tragedy he managed to pull through and have his project in a dormant stasis with the use of cryogenics

Smoke rises from the partial ruins of the once hopeful academy with blood coating the tiles and corpses replacing the lively halls of the institution. The staff members scramble around, choking on the smoke and gunpowder. The headmaster was unphased by this event and saw hope within the tragedy and rushed around the school, checking all the bodies to check if one is just unconscious but his search isn't successful until he found the class Kristian was attending in which was when he found him. He carries Kristian in his arms like a father carrying his child out of a house fire. He went into a basement hidden from any building records regarding Hope's Peak Academy. When he got down to the bottom, he strapped Kristian to a table then set up equipment similarly used for life support which was bought for students who have their amazing skills contributing to a field of medicine with their dream linking to a certain medical fields. When Kristian was hooked up to the equipment, the headmaster went to work on his scheme.

The first step was augmentations to Kristian's brain perception of pain, instead of the brain sending signals to certain parts of the body, an implant will restrain the brain's ability to transmit pain signals and transform it into electric currents with wires trailing down around the brain stem. The second part of the plan was to place something to hold the charge created so the headmaster used the space between Kristian's shoulder blades to place 3 augmented quartz-based batteries which were connected by the wires going down his brain stem. After that, he patched up Kristian to let his body rejuvenate for the continuation planned for tomorrow. Once the headmaster got a night's sleep and had nightmares of the event that occurred yesterday, he went straight back to work which was to implement wires leading from the batteries in his shoulder to different portions of the body like the waist, thighs, arms, and wrists. He knew that any impalement could damage so he implanted small coils which had wires going into and out of the bottom of the coils so if a wire is severed, the coils can extend out of Kristian's body and continue the circuit. Once the coils were installed on his shoulders, elbows, the forearms just before the wrist, waist, thighs, and calves, he made sure that the coils can be extended and retracted by the thought of the command. It took him a few days to finally complete it but he saw the fruits of his labour on the table before him. when he finished the final stitch of the final incision he sat down in victory and sent Kristian into a cryo pod he and some students designed to bodies could be preserved for as long as someone needs with the help of cryo resilient fluids infused with the subject's blood.

Once the headmaster placed Kristian's body into the first available cryo pod then rushed out to see the school with multiple holes blasted in the sides crystal clear with the smoke finally settled and the gunpowder from the bombs settled. He saw evidence of the area untouched by the police department, paramedics or the fire brigade so he went over and managed to haul almost 400 student corpses into his basement and into the cryo pods he had set up in the basement with the blueprints compiled by some students and the headmaster. Once he got all the students required for his project, he rested up for a few days as he planned the reconstruction of Hope's Peak to convert it to the ultimate student shelter he planned with class 78. Every day for the next few months, he led the construction of the new Hope's Peak and in his free time he worked on the student corpses to recreate the tech implanted inside Kristian but with two augmentations: The electricity produced is continuous and a headset can be used to direct the electricity produced to move certain parts by speaking certain commands like "Proceed" to go forward, "Hold" to remain still and others. After a year and a half of stressful work, Hope's Peak is repaired with a hidden entrance connected to the basement with the now branded "Ultimate Experiment" and then the Headmaster labels me as the "Ultimate Bastion" as he shuts the basement underneath a large statue in the lobby and welcomed the students into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter is not as long as the previous two but the content for the chapter wasn't going to match the length as the previous two in my mind without crossing the point of rambling on a topic but I hope this helps out understanding the concept of my OC(s?) and I hope that life is treating you fairly. I wish you all a good day/night. See you in the next chapter


	4. Makeup Makes Up the Perfect Façade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Headmaster's experiment rendered a success and now is preserved under the school that is not on any record and the majority of Hope's Peak has been repaired and the remaining fallout has been locked up with the Class of 78 now living inside the school as well but nobody expected two people could come close to switching the assigned direction to fulfill their ideals.

The Headmaster has welcomed the students to the school and has given them a tour of the areas they're allowed to enter while keeping any clues to hidden room or his basement unmentioned and avoided. He leads all of the students to their dorms and then walked off, unlocking the security gate and locking itself behind him then walked to the floor above their dorms and entered his office. Once everyone got settled in, they all made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. They went to the kitchen to prep themselves some lunch and sat at the table closest to the kitchen door.

As they eat, Makoto was the first one to speak "Well, this is our home now. How does everyone feel about this place?" Everyone pondered for a second than Aoi speaks up "I like it, we got a lot of space and he said that food is replenished everyday so we don't have to worry about hunger. Plus they have a pool here so I'm set for life!" Everyone chuckles then Sakura adds on to that "Yeah, it seems like this place was made to tend to our speaclities, there are multiple places to workout and they have a wide selection protein powder in the dormitory storage room and chem lab so I can rest easy on that."

The conversations went on for an hour and every one place an agreement that they are going to stay in the school without protest and everyone split up to different rooms on the various floors but as they left, Mukuro and Junko subtly smirked, struggling to hold back a devilish grin as they walked out to Junko's dorm and entered it. As they sit down Junko speaks up "So, this place makes me sick. The concept of "hope" makes my stomach turn itself inside out so let's, you know, not make that the case and I got the perfect idea for it" The right side of her smirk turns to a toothy smirk while the other side keeps soft and subtle "All I need is a piece of paper and a good pencil" Mukuro hands her a pencil and a sheet of paper from a desk drawer and hand it to her then Junko asks "So we need something that's like, cute but deadly...I'm thinking a bear, a teddy bear" She draws out an outline of a teddy bear "Now we need something to differ the two sides so let's just split it down the middle, like any cliche Yin Yang mumbo gumbo" She makes a line down the center of the outline then says "We all know that teddy bears are so cute and cuddly that you want to hug them so hard it's head blows open so..." She draws the side as soft as she can muster "But we all now bears are ferocious as instead of hugging you to death, they'll maul you and chew with your femur or tibia for fun" She turns the smile from the left to a devilsih grin and makes the eye for the right side look like fury is burning from it then shows it to Mukuro "Let's name my baby Monokuma, how does it feel to be a mother" She chuckles from the joke and Mukuro does the same then speaks up "How are we going to make it though? I checked around and found no sheets of metal, no loose electronics or anything to make something like that." Junko laughed then leans back in her chair "Well, we could dismantle some useless stuff or I could sweet talk that headmaster of ours into giving me the materials." Mukuro obediently nods "So you're thinking of a hostile takeover, what's the plan afterwards?" Junko stares at the wall then spins on the swivel chair "We make a game out of it, TV shows do it already like the show Naked and Afraid in States, the same place that caused despair by nuking some Japanese city. Soon we can do more damage then launching nukes at our enemies and we'll be like, the most powerful sister in the entire world and when our fun is done we can just let those nukes off and give the world the most despair it will ever feel!" Junko laughs hysterically and manically at the idea and soon Mukuro began laughing too as the idea of global domination entices the Ultimate Solider/Mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I see this as a necessary step to proceed on with the story and another shorter chapter might be made for the next one but the chapter after that will be a bit more longer and possibly the one after that. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and wish you all a good day/night!


	5. It Never Ended...Only Hibernated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My apologies for leaving the project cold for such a long time but stuff came up, but here is chapter 5 and I know it's short, longer chapters will come soon) A few weeks have passed since the remodelling of the path for Hope's Peak but fate was about to strike from the hands of two student saboteurs.

Junko cracks her knuckles then slides a pair of thick gloves over her hands, made to fit her hands perfectly. She places the metal shell of the black and white 3' tall bear she had to sweet talk out of the headmaster, Jim Kirigiri. Mukuro walks in with a duffel bag hung over her shoulder "I got you the tools, big sis Junko" She sets the duffel bag down beside the table and unzips it to reveal a welder's mask accompanied by a welding tool, a large bundle of wiring with parts salvaged from some of the school's old high-end computers, a strong battery and a single LED bulb. Junko pats her shoulder "Good job sis, you're not so useless after all." Mukuro feels a bit disgusted for being told a positive remark and Junko smiled from making her sister feel that disgusted form of despair. The blonde reaches into the bag and pulls out the wires and components then gets to the tedious work of piecing the components together, the actual work being an easy cakewalk but she struggles to keep her nails inside the gloves from breaking. It took a bit longer to get the components set up since she needed to added pieces inside of the shell so the components can rest independently when the shell is welded together. Junko and Mukuro look at the near-completed machine but two things were needed for the machine: An AI and a possible controller. Junko knew who exactly she needed to make this and sends Mukuro out towards Chihiro's room. Junko kicks back once the room is empty with an exact plan for what she'll be doing once she holds power over the entire school and how she'll do it. Mukuro returns in five minutes "The girl said she'll have the program built by noon tomorrow" Junko turns around with a smirk "Perfect~ We'll have our fun by the end of the week. For now, we must act-" She gags as the spit the words out "hopeful and normal" She shakes after the words get out "And we must keep our little operation our little secret" Mukuro nod and takes the order before giggling maniacally which is soon joined by Junko which silences after about a minute later. Mukuro exits the room and then walks to her room.


	6. Rise my children

Its been a few months since the first Monokuma was created and programmed but now a small coalition was made of Monokumas with Mukuro and Junko as the leaders. Junko crossed off a day off of the calendar and was all giddy as she did it. Mukuro steps into the room to see Junko appearing all happy, making her feel sick to her stomach. "Tonight is the fucking night! We're going to have a blast like it's the 4th of fucking July, Inde-fucking-pendence day!" Mukuro stared blankly at her sister, wanting to throw up from the tone and attitude before saying " Bring it down a notxh or people will hear. Plus you're making me want to throw up all over you" Junko cackles then sighs "Im glad you're feeling such despair from this~" Mukuro remains quiet as Junko rambles on about despair before Junko claps and announces "Alrighty, game plan before the fun. Mukuro you must sap the security, there are five switches and we only need to cut one. That twerp Fujisaki has one in his room in the back of his bookshelf so I need you to use this and give the wiring a little haircut~" She hands Mukuro a multitool and shoos her to the door. Mukuro obeys then creeps along to Chihiro's door and sneaks inside. Once inside she casually walks to the bookshelf and files through all the books on coding before finding a white switch in the back, she opens the multitool and unscrews the cover and uses the blade on it to cut the wires for it before screwing it back on and casually jaunting back out. Once Mukuro returns to the room, Junko claps then pulls out a controller and turns on all the Monokumas she has in the room. The robots awaken cackling before the waddle out of the room, wreaking havoc among the school with one clear goal programmed: Eliminate the Headmaster.


	7. Chapter 7

Junko and Mukuro marches down the hall with the group of their Monokumas without the detection of the slumbering classmates with their destination locked down. The two girls proudly march with waddling robotic bears following close behind as the traverse stairs and block them off behind them using the security gates which were implemented before they all got there and soon they make it to the headmaster's office. The group of Monokumas throw themselves at the door and eventually take the door down with some difficulties but they soon find a frightened headmaster waiting inside wielding a metal candlestick and ready to fight. The monokumas approach the headmaster but when he swings at the robotic bears, he only causes mild dents and chipped paint so he was overran easily. The Monokumas held down the headmaster as Junko approaches, flicking a full syringe before jabbing the tip to his neck and injecting the fluid inside the headmaster's neck. The man struggles severely but soon the man soon fell silent and went limp in their arms. Junko cheered as she hogtied the headmaster up "We fucking did it! Now lets get this freaking party started!" Junko and Mukuro leaves the room, leaving a single Monokuma, the tied up headmaster, a button a lavel. The Monokuma takes the lavel and hits the button with it which places a rocket behind the headmaster and that pulls him in and lifts off. After flying for a bit the rocket goes straight down into the ground, burning up before contact but when door of the rocket opens, the skeleton which belonged to the headmaster spills out. Now that the headmaster has perished, it leaves Junko as the one in power with Mukuro as her right hand woman

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this story every two weeks or so if this gets decent responses from viewers. I have never made a story like this before so it'll be rocky at the start most likely but I'll try my best to iron out as many quirks before publishing. I hope you enjoyed this part of the story and I hope you have a good day or night.


End file.
